Welcome
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Remus abrió los ojos. Eso no era San Mungo. Era el dormitorio de Hogwarts ¿Qué había pasado? /Posible Spoiler si aun no sabes lo que pasa al final con el más decente de los Merodeadores.


Dsiclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, y estoy segura de que ya lo saben ._.

Posible spoiler, si aún no sabes qué pasa con el más decente de los Merodeadores –sí, Remus XD-al final.

Welcome

Remus despertó, sintiéndose aturdido. Ese hechizo había sido más de lo que podía soportar sin desmayarse. Extrañamente, no le dolía nada. No sentía el calor de la batalla. No escuchaba tampoco los gritos. No escuchaba nada caer o estallar. Quizás, se había desmayado por días y apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia, pensó que incluso era posible que se encontrara en San Mungo al abrir los ojos. Si era así, si despertaba en San Mungo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar a Harry. Asegurarse de que seguía vivo, aunque Voldemort también lo estuviera. Inmediatamente después, buscaría a Tonks y a los demás.

Pero… Tomando en cuenta el ambiente tranquilo, apostaría a que estaba en San Mungo. Bien, ya era hora de abrir los ojos y saber que había pasado. No tenía derecho a quedarse descansando sin saber si los demás estaban agonizando o algo así.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. La cama tenía doseles con cortinas rojas, al igual que las cobijas que lo cubrían. Eso no era San Mungo. Era uno de los dormitorios en Hogwarts. Se incorporó lentamente, observando cuidadosamente el lugar. Frente a su cama, estaba el baúl abierto de James, con la mitad de la ropa de fuera, como siempre. Aun lado de esta, la cama de Sirius, con las cobijas revueltas y su chamarra de piel encima. Aun lado de la propia, estaba la de Peter, con migajas de comida. Era… Estaba en Hogwarts, en sus años de estudiante…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Salió de la cama, encontrándose con su cuerpo a los 17 años. Tenía que averiguar que sucedía, por qué no estaba en San Mungo o en el castillo a medio destruir, luchando contra mortífagos.

Se puso el uniforme, dejando la insignia de prefecto en la mesita de noche. Salió del dormitorio, bajo las escaleras y llegó a la sala común, sin encontrar a nadie. Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, y no se escuchaba un solo sonido en toda la estancia. En la mesa frente a la chimenea –que se encontraba apagada, y sin rastros de ceniza, como si no la hubieran usado en un buen tiempo- había un pergamino con la letra de Peter, junto a un libro de pociones.

Salió por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda, poniendo atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera escuchar. Recorrió los pasillos, pero incluso los cuadros estaban vacíos. No había absolutamente nadie. Llegó a la torre de astronomía, y la recorrió completa, buscando algún signo de vida. Desde el último piso de la torre observó el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid, el Sauce Boxeador y el Bosque Prohibido. Era un día espléndido. Pero no había nadie. No había nada que diera señales de vida. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.

Bajo la torre, cada vez más nervioso. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sostenerse a tiempo. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Quizás Peter estuviera ahí.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraban abiertas de par en par, mostrándole a Remus que ahí tampoco había nadie. El merodeador caminó entre las mesas, iluminadas por la luz que llegaba desde las altas ventanas. No había rastros de los banquetes que se habían celebrado.

-¡Moony!

Lupin se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de James. Entonces no estaba solo en el castillo.

-¡Vamos, Moony, te estamos esperando!-también le llegaron los gritos de Sirius.

Comenzó a correr. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Salió del Gran Comedor, perdiéndose entre varios pasillos, hasta llegar a uno que conectaba con el patio. Observó a Sirius sentado en uno de los arcos que tenía el muro, dándole la espalda al Bosque Prohibido; mientras que James jugaba con la snitch.

-Hasta que llegas, Remus-comentó el chico de lentes.

-Aunque habríamos preferido que no llegaras nunca-agregó Sirius-Aun así, bienvenido, Moony

Lupin se acercó a ellos. Estaba dándose cuenta de todo. El que los dos merodeadores estuvieran ahí, frente a él, solo podía significar algo.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó apresuradamente-¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

Prongs sonrió tristemente.

-Harry está bien. Voldemort está muerto. Y… hubo bajas importantes-contestó

-Pero… -el hombre lobo no sabía que más decir

-Todo a su tiempo, Moony-Sirius, se acercó, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo-. Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

Remus agachó la vista. Estaba muerto. Y no era el único. Más gente se había sacrificado, aunque al final todo había valido la pena. El Señor Tenebroso por fin estaba muerto. Y él se encontraba con sus amigos, en la mejor época de su vida. No podía reprimir más las lágrimas.

-¿Moony?-James se acercó, intentando ver el rostro de su amigo-. ¿Estás bien? Sirius, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Yo no hice nada! Seguro olvidó lo feo que eras, James ¡Eso pone a llorar a cualquiera!-bromeó

Lupin rió. Levantó el rostro sonriente, a pesar de las lágrimas que no había podido controlar.

-Todo bien-dijo.

-Perfecto. Ahora tenemos que irnos, Lily nos está esperando-anunció James, mientras echaba a andar.

Remus no preguntó a donde se dirigían. Ése lugar no podía ser tan malo si iba a estar acompañado por sus mejores amigos. Mientras abandonaban el castillo, una única frase apareció en la mente de Remus J. Lupin:

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

[End]

Random talk!

Bueno, ahora que Harry Potter está por llegar a algo así como el final definitivo _(Sí, sé que el último de los libros salió hace unos años, lo que marca un final, pero aún así, la última película indica que ya no habrá más D: Sí, también se acerca de la sorpresa "PotterMore" que Rowling está por revelar, pero no es lo mismo ._. Bueno, creo que yo me entiendo) _me animé a escribir un one-shot -_realmente corto-_ de los Merodeadores, planteando la muerte de Remus, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Estaba trabajando en otro fanfic de ellos, pero creo que no lo terminaré en mucho tiempo, así que me decidí a hacer esto.

Bien, suficiente cháchara de esta autora loca

¿Reviews?


End file.
